I can't be perfect
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Peter jamás se imaginó que luchar por su independencia le costaría tantas lágrimas y dolor, las disputas con sus padres son cada vez mayores por defender lo que cree mejor para él. Grita desesperado para hacerse escuchar "- Lo siento... No puedo ser perfecto."


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad de Marvel y no míos, no obtengo ningún beneficio ni tampoco busco lucrar con ellos ya que el fin de todo esto es mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

I can't be perfect

—Pero entiende papá, no quiero…

—¡No, entiende tú! —gritó su padre azotando los panfletos sobre la mesa—. A estas alturas ya no se trata de lo que quieres sino de lo que sea mejor para ti.

—Por favor papá lo mismo dijiste de las clases de robótica, de ciencias, fueron fascinantes pero jamás te has preguntado qué es lo que me gusta.

—La fotografía no es una opción para un genio como tú.

—¿Y te has preguntado si es que me gusta ser un genio? —espetó con lágrimas en los ojos, éstas se fueron agolpando más rápido después de gritarle a Tony, simplemente ya no podía dejar que decidiera sobre vida

—Pues deberías, no cualquiera posee nuestros intelectos y muchos darían lo que sea porque así fuera— no podía ser cierto, Peter sintió un hueco en el corazón, hablar con su padre Tony era más que imposible especialmente cuando se trataba de sus estudios o porvenir, agachó la cabeza escondiendo su llanto

—Te odio.

—Qué dijis….

—¡Dije que te odio! —dijo tan fuerte como pudo. Tomó su mochila empujando a Tony en su camino saliendo a toda prisa de la sala rumbo a la entrada principal

—¡Peter espera!

Lo siguió pero el chico fue mucho más rápido que él.

Afuera el cielo oscuro anunciaba una pronta tormenta pero esto no le importó, quería correr hasta donde sus piernas le dejaran, mejor si era lejos de la ciudad, escapar de su mundo que todos catalogaban como "perfecto" le sentaría bien para aclarar la mente porque no podía más.

Pasados varios minutos, su pecho empezó a arder así que decidió parar antes de desfallecer, echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor: un parque poco transitado donde no reconoció a ninguno de los presentes le pareció indicado encaminándose a un lugar donde descansar.

Sentado bajo un árbol dio paso a desahogar todo su sentir, la discusión con su padre no era cosa nueva, ya había ocurrido muchas veces atrás. Decidir sobre su vida le estaba costando lágrimas y dolor, tantas que ha llegado a pensar que un día se secará por completo y no podrá derramar más. Hijo de una familia que ha rayado en la disfuncionalidad desde que podía recordar, dueño de una mente prodigiosa siendo tratado como objeto que traen de un lado a otro luego del divorcio; sin poder vivir más de seis meses en un sólo lugar, limitándole las actividades recreativas para atascarle de deberes académicos y códigos éticos aceptables, su vida no era para nada fácil y eso le hacía creer que no era lo suficientemente bueno para sus padres Steve Rogers y Tony Stark.

¿Cómo fue que todo empezó? Se preguntó retórico entonces bajó la mirada topándose con su carpeta que sobresalía de su mochila; la fotografía. Peter era un As en las ciencias. Sin embargo, como un chico de su edad su mente estaba enfocada en otras cosas, sus pasiones eran la música y la fotografía algo que, por supuesto, Tony no aceptó precisamente bien. A diferencia, Steve le dio su apoyo parcial. El primero quería que explotara su potencial estudiando alguna Ingeniería; el segundo le decía que su destino era como médico, abogado o soldado.

¿Y alguien le había preguntado a qué se quería dedicar? Por supuesto que no.

Alzó su vista perdiéndose entre las nubes negras, los pájaros surcaron los cielos y de repente las envidió, ellos eran obligados por sus padres a independizarse desde pequeños animándolos a volar cuando lo creen indicado y dejándolos ir cuando la hora llegó. ¿Por qué los suyos no podían ser así?

—¿Por qué ustedes no me dejan volar?

La lluvia le sorprendió, al parecer su situación la conmovió. Siguió con la cara alzada empapándose hasta que se sintió un poco más calmado, agarró sus cosas y con calma regresó a casa disfrutando de su andar bajo la tormenta.

Paró de repente cuando vio que el auto de su padre Steve estaba aparcado afuera. Suspiró lleno de frustración porque sabía que al cruzar la entrada más problemas le esperaban.

—¡Es tu culpa porque no lo dejas ser él! Siempre obligándolo a tomar clases de ingeniería y esas cosas.

—¡Ja! Y seguramente tú sí, me dijo que las últimas vacaciones que pasó contigo lo hartaste con tanta Historia del país. Entiende "Cap" él no será el siguiente súper soldado.

—Tiene un buen futuro y tú lo estás alejando.

—¡Quieren callarse ya! —su voz retumbó por toda la sala obligándolos a mirarlo—. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que quiero sólo me obligan a hacer cosas que ustedes creen correctas para mí valiéndoles un carajo mi opinión.

—Esa no es forma de hablarnos y modera tu lenguaje —reclamó severo Steve

—Ve a tu cuarto, ahora. Esto no te incumbe.

—¿Lo ven? Siempre que intento involucrarme me dicen que me retire y no me escuchan.

—¡Dije ahora! —exigió Tony exaltado

—¡No! Ésta vez no. —Lanzó su mochila lejos de él y continuó—. Mírenme ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se preocuparon por mí, su hijo, y no por Peter Stark, el genio de la familia? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sentaron a platicar, preguntarme cómo me fue en la escuela o si he hecho nuevos amigos? Desde que recuerdo me han sumido en sus propios mundos haciendo a un lado el que yo mismo quería crear, nada está bien si no tiene que ver con la Ingeniería o con la milicia desaprobando todo lo que hago, tengo que cuidar mi vocabulario como si fuera un monje con voto de silencio y no escuchan ni una palabra de lo que digo. Acepto lo que me imponen sin chistar porque sólo quiero que se sientan… Orgullosos… Aunque sea uno de ustedes… —su voz se fue quebrando con cada palabra que pronunció hasta volverse un susurro apenas audible dejando atónitos a ambos hombres

—Peter… —agregó Steve pero el chico le interrumpió

—¿Saben lo difícil que es hablar con ustedes? No hay palabras de amor, sólo improperios del uno para el otro o exigencias a mi persona por ser mejor en todo aspecto y no tengo problema con eso pero ¿Dónde quedaron esos pocos días en los que mantenían al margen sus problemas maritales para pasarla bien conmigo? Si lo pienso ahora parecen sueños como en los que deseaba ser un héroe como lo son y lo fueron para mí, es decir ¡Iron man y el Capitán América son mis padres! Solía presumir de ello en la escuela cuando niño —sonrió de lado con melancolía.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía intentaba contenerse lo más que podía, lloraba más no quería perder la cordura, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se hacía escuchar y no iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad, aclaró su garganta y continuó:

—Sin embargo, hoy en día ser su hijo se ha vuelto un infierno en vida. Muchas veces me he preguntado si he crecido de acuerdo a su plan, finjo que estoy bien cuando por dentro me desmorono porque sé que no es así. Cada uno creó un plan para mí el cuál no seguí y lamento decirles que lo siento… No soy perfecto —terminó

Steve y Tony se quedaron en silencio, Peter se había desahogado finalmente. El peso que llevaba cargando desde hacía años ya no estaba y eso le hizo sentirse mucho más ligero pero no mejor. Stark le miraba penetrante, de inmediato dedujo que estaba molesto.

—Así que es eso, eres un ingrato, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti y tu futuro pero de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras entonces pero conmigo no vas a contar —sentenció señalándolo despectivo. Luego, dio media vuelta y se fue

—Papá.

—Déjalo, pero en algo tiene razón, puede sonar exagerado pero lo que hemos hecho ha sido por tu bien.

Peter quitó su hombro encarando a Steve

—¿¡Por qué no me pueden entender!? —Y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Cerrando con un portazo su habitación empezó a arremeter con todo lo que tenía a su paso; Libros, escritorio, lámpara, todo quedó reducido a añicos en su intento de apaciguar su dolor, su furia y decepción, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, Tony simplemente lo ignoró y Steve… Steve cedió como si no hubiera sido grave, su corazón estaba herido y esta vez creyó que no tenía reparación, terminó de sentirse prisionero de un destino del que jamás se le preguntó si quiso ser partícipe o no ¿Qué tenía de perfecta la vida que llevaba hasta ése momento? Absolutamente nada.

La tormenta arremetía afuera sin piedad, Peter ya se había calmado y yacía en su cama mirando al techo y sollozando de vez en vez, en cualquier momento su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar, el sueño le vencería y eso le daría el alivio que estaba buscando y que su alma tanto necesitaba. Minutos después llegó, sus párpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados y todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareado, antes de desfallecer recogió el cuaderno que había tirado anteriormente y con plumón escribió:

«Lo siento, no soy perfecto.»

Lo dejó en la cómoda, volvió a recostarse plácidamente y cerró los ojos. Una lagrimilla recorrió su mejilla y entonces cayó dormido; su mano se abrió y el frasco rodó por el colchón hasta caer al suelo.

* * *

 **Final semiabierto, últimamente me ha gustado dejar algunos finales a la imaginación de los demás**

 **Hello chicos ¿cómo están? Pido disculpas si la cantidad de tragedia es demasiada, le dije a un amigo que podía escribir un Stony angst tan bueno como el suyo y pues aquí el resultado, no se preocupen si los hizo llorar que lo mismo me provocó mientras lo escribía.**

 **Para hacerlo un poco más dramático quise inspirarme de la canción "Perfect" de Simple Plan, la canción es triste y ésta se adecuaba perfectamente a los sentimientos de Peter que siendo criado por dos hombres con problemas de pareja debía lidiar con sus estrictas reglas sintiéndose una decepción cuando las rompía porque sentía que no eran para él. El final es a consideración de cada uno, si tienen alguna teoría de qué ocurrió pueden decírmelo en los reviews C:**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a por ayudarme y betear el fic :) Espero como siempre que sea de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo. Bye bye.**


End file.
